1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computing systems, and, more particularly, to a system and method for secure computing, preferably in a personal computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1A illustrates an exemplary computer system 100. The computer system 100 includes a processor 102, a north bridge 104, memory 106, Advanced Graphics Port (AGP) memory 108, a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus 110, a south bridge 112, a battery, an AT Attachment (ATA) interface 114 (more commonly known as an Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) interface), a universal serial bus (USB) interface 116, a Low Pin Count (LPC) bus 118, an input/output controller chip (SuperI/O™)120, and BIOS memory 122. It is noted that the north bridge 104 and the south bridge 112 may include only a single chip or a plurality of chips, leading to the collective term “chipset.” It is also noted that other buses, devices, and/or subsystems may be included in the computer system 100 as desired, e.g. caches, modems, parallel or serial interfaces, SCSI interfaces, network interface cards, etc. [“SuperI/O” is a trademark of National Semiconductor Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif.]
The processor 102 is coupled to the north bridge 104. The north bridge 104 provides an interface between the processor 102, the memory 106, the AGP memory 108, and the PCI bus 110. The south bridge 112 provides an interface between the PCI bus 110 and the peripherals, devices, and subsystems coupled to the IDE interface 114, the USB interface 116, and the LPC bus 118. The battery 113 is shown coupled to the south bridge 112. The Super I/O™ chip 120 is coupled to the LPC bus 118.
The north bridge 104 provides communications access between and/or among the processor 102, memory 106, the AGP memory 108, devices coupled to the PCI bus 110, and devices and subsystems coupled to the south bridge 112. Typically, removable peripheral devices are inserted into PCI “slots” (not shown) that connect to the PCI bus 110 to couple to the computer system 100. Alternatively, devices located on a motherboard may be directly connected to the PCI bus 110.
The south bridge 112 provides an interface between the PCI bus 110 and various devices and subsystems, such as a modem, a printer, keyboard, mouse, etc., which are generally coupled to the computer system 100 through the LPC bus 118 (or its predecessors, such as an X-bus or an ISA bus). The south bridge 112 includes the logic used to interface the devices to the rest of computer system 100 through the IDE interface 114, the USB interface 116, and the LPC bus 118.
FIG. 1B illustrates certain aspects of the prior art south bridge 112, including those provided reserve power by the battery 113, so-called “being inside the RTC battery well” 125. The south bridge 112 includes south bridge (SB) RAM 126 and a clock circuit 128, both inside the RTC battery well 125. The SB RAM 126 includes CMOS RAM 126A and RTC RAM 126B. The RTC RAM 126B includes clock data 129 and checksum data 127. The south bridge 112 also includes, outside the RTC battery well 125, a CPU interface 132, power and system management units 133, PCI bus interface logic 134A, USB interface logic 134C, IDE interface logic 134B, and LPC bus interface logic 134D.
Time and date data from the clock circuit 128 are stored as the clock data 129 in the RTC RAM 126B. The checksum data 127 in the RTC RAM 126B may be calculated based on the CMOS RAM 126A data and stored by BIOS during the boot process, such as is described below, e.g. block 148, with respect to FIG. 2A. The CPU interface 132 may include interrupt signal controllers and processor signal controllers. The power and system management units 133 may include an ACPI (Advanced Configuration and Power Interface) controller.
From a hardware point of view, an x86 operating environment provides little for protecting user privacy, providing security for corporate secrets and assets, or protecting the ownership rights of content providers. All of these goals, privacy, security, and ownership (collectively, PSO) are becoming critical in an age of Internet-connected computers. The original personal computers were not designed in anticipation of PSO needs.
From a software point of view, the x86 operating environment is equally poor for PSO. The ease of direct access to the hardware through software or simply by opening the cover of the personal computer allows an intruder or thief to compromise most security software and devices. The personal computer's exemplary ease of use only adds to the problems for PSO.